Er war Unschuldig
by Julia89
Summary: Verschiedene Menschen machen sich Gedanken nach Sirius Tod


Albus Dumbledore, du bist ein schlechter Scherz. Ich bin ein Narr. Die Dämmerung ist noch nicht angebrochen, und es herrscht Stille.

Ich habe nicht geschlafen. Stattdessen stehe ich in meinem Zufluchtsort, meinem scheinheiligem Büro und schaue in den Spiegel, und ich lache. Mein Lachen durchdringt den Raum mit einer seltsamen Art von hohler Bitterkeit, die niemand je mit mir verbinden würde. Sie glauben, ich sei unschlagbar, unzerstörbar, der zeitlose, ruhige Pol und die Verkörperung des Guten. „Der einzige, den er je gefürchtet hat." Oh, wie lache ich darüber, denn ich bin nichts! Nichts außer einem Narren! Nichts!

Diese letzen fünf Jahre waren die Hölle für mich, denn alles, was ich getan habe war, mir Sorgen zu machen. Niemand kann hinter das Zwinkern in meinen blauen Augen sehen, niemand außer Minerva und sie versucht, so viel von meinen Sorgen zu tragen, wie es ihr möglich ist. Aber das ist wirklich alles, was ich getan habe. Mir Sorgen zu machen über die magische Welt, über die Muggle, die nicht wissen, dass wir existieren, über meine Freunde und treuen Anhänger, über das, was mit uns allen geschehen würde, wenn Voldemort seine Macht wiedererlangen würde, über Harry. Immer wieder und wieder habe ich mir geschworen, dass ich nicht die gleichen Fehler wieder machen würde. Dass ich nicht wieder mit dem Glück spielen würde und nicht wieder Riskien in Kauf nehme, die Gideon und Fabian in einen Hinterhalt von dreizehn Todessern lockten, die Frank und Alice gefoltert haben und bei ihnen Schäden hinterließen, die James und Lily getötet werden ließen…

Und dann entkam Sirius und ich hatte noch mehr, worüber ich mir Sorgen machen musste. Als ich von seiner Unschuld hörte – oh, wie hat mein Herz geblutet für einen unschuldigen Mann, der zwölf Jahre in den Kerkern von Askaban gequält wurde und Jahre des Horrors durchlitten hatte. Ich schwor mir, und noch einmal als Cedric starb, dass ich diese Fehler nicht wieder machen würde.

Aber ich habe sie wieder gemacht.

Ich warnte Sirius wegen seiner Unbedachtheit, und ich vergas auf seine menschliche Einsamkeit und auf seine Zuneigung zu Harry und den anderen. Ich befahl ihm, am Grimmauld Platz zu bleiben, einem Platz, der für ihn voller Albträume war, und verbot ihm, das Haus zu verlassen. Ich gab sogar Molly Befehle, dafür zu sorgen, dass er dort blieb. Mein Gott, ich verletzte einen Mann, der alles ertragen konnte, nur das nicht. Und dann folgte er Harry in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht in die Mysteriumsabteilung. Konnte ich etwas anderes von ihm erwarten?

Keine Vergebung wird jemals wiedergutmachen, was ich getan habe. Was war ich für ein Narr, das nicht gesehen, nicht gewusst zu haben? Ich dachte, ich würde ihn beschützen, aber ich habe ihn in den Tod geschickt.

Oh Merlin, weiser Merlin, warum wählst du die Schicksale so aus, wie du es tust? Warum nahmst du ihn? Er war stark, er war tapfer, er hatte ein Herz aus Gold hinter einer dunklen Vergangenheit… warum hast du ihn uns weggenommen? Warum ihn, warum ihn, warum nicht mich? Warum nicht mich, denn ich war derjenige, der Fehler gemacht hat.

Ich bin schuldig, aber er war unschuldig.

Dieses Büro in den Kerkern ist dazu bestimmt, mein Zufluchtsort zu sein. Zufluchtsort! Ist das nicht lächerlich, und ich lache darüber. Ja tatsächlich, und es hallt um mich wie ein Gefängnis meines eigenen Wahnsinns. Ich habe keinen Zufluchtsort; keinen vor meinen Erinnerungen, vor meinen Sünden, keinen vor meiner Schuld. Dieser Raum aus kaltem Stein, und seinem steifen, ordentlichen, hölzernem Schreibtisch und den Papieren ist dazu gedacht, meine Kälte, meine emotionslose Persönlichkeit wiederzuspiegeln und er tut es. Aber wenn sich jemand diesen Raum genauer ansieht, sieht man die Gläser und Flaschen von Zaubertränken versteckt in dunklen Ecken. Tränke, die köcheln und brodeln, so wie ich köchle und brodle wegen des Schmerzes über das, was ich getan habe.

Verdammt. Black, warum hast du mich so weit getrieben?

Wie wuchsen einander hassend auf in all unseren Jahren in Hogwarts. Ich konnte ihn nicht ertragen, den hübschen, charmanten, starken, tapferen, den, der die besten Freunde von allen hatte. Er und James verachteten mich, brachten mich dazu, im Boden versinken zu wollen und mein Leben in Frage zu stellen, aber hatte ich ihnen je eine Chance gegeben, mich zu mögen? Ich hasste Black, hasste ihn für alles… und für Jahre wartete ich auf meine Chance um ihm das Herz zu zerreißen und ihn dazu zu bringen, im Boden versinken zu wollen.

Das Schicksal gab mir meine Chance, oder nicht? Als er höchst verletzbar war, gequält durch das Vermächtnis eines Hauses, gejagt von den Gesetzen und Kreaturen der Hölle, gebunden an einen Ort einfach wegen der unglücklichen Unschuldigkeit seiner Vergangenheit – Ich ergriff meinen Vorteil und verspottete ihn. Ich war es, der ihn schrumpfen ließ, der ihn sich wertlos und nutzlos fühlen ließ, der ihn verzweifeln ließ mit der Schuld, nicht in der Lage zu sein, Potter, Lupin und Potters Freunden zu helfen. Ich war es, der den Samen von Selbstzweifeln in seinen Kopf säte, sodass er, als er getestet wurde, seinem Verlagen, ein Held zu sein, nachgab und zu diesem Vorhang und seinem eigenen Ende kam.

Ich habe nichts getan! Du warst es Black, du hast mich jahrelang zu diesem Höhepunkt getrieben!

Oh, bin ich jetzt schon so tief gesunken, dass ich einen toten Mann für meine Taten verantwortlich mache? Bist du tot, Sirius Black, bist du wirklich tot? Er ist nicht gegangen… Ich fühle, wie seine Gegenwart mich verfolgt, mich verfolgt mit dem was ich ihm angetan habe. Ich kann ihm nicht entkommen, ich werde dadurch in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Du hast mich verletzt, Black, aber ich habe schlimmeres getan – Ich habe ihm schlimmeres angetan. Ich habe ihn zerstört, ihn gebrochen. Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin – Was habe ich getan? Sein Lachen verspottet mich nun wegen meiner Schuld, und ich kann sein Gespenst nicht verjagen. Du hättest mich stattdessen in dieser Nacht in den Vorhang fallen lassen sollen. Schicksal, du hättest mich wählen sollen und diese endlose Folter durch meine eigenen Verbrechen und durch mein Gewissen beenden sollen.

Ich bin schuldig, aber er war unschuldig.

Sie fragen mich, was los ist, warum ich so blass und abgespannt bin. Verstehen sie nicht, sehen sie nicht wie mein Gewissen mich grausam ermordet für meine Fehler? Sogar Arthur versteht mich nicht.

Ich erinnere mich so gut an ihn… ich erinnere mich an diesen gequälten, gejagten Ausdruck in seinen Augen, diesen Ausdruck, den Askaban ihm gab, obwohl er niemals dort gewesen sein sollte. Ich erinnere mich an den jungen Mann, der er einst gewesen war, den unschuldigen Übermut und Elan, der Sirius Wesen ausmachte. Er war unschuldig, unschuldig, er war so unschuldig!

Ich lache über die Ironie dieser Situation, und doch weiß ich nicht, warum ich lache. Was könnte so komisch sein, und doch ist es komisch. Oh, ich bin wahnsinnig.

Und allzu lebendig sind die unverzeihbaren Worte, die ich zu ihm gesagt habe, ihn schlagend, ihn verletzend...

_Es war eher hart für dich, für Harry dazu sein, während du die ganze Zeit in Askaban eingesperrt warst… Er ist nicht James, Sirius! Du verdienst Harry nicht, was hast du jemals getan, um jemanden wie Harry in deinem Leben zu verdienen?_

... Ich sehe zu, wie draußen der Regen fällt, und wünsche, dass die reinen Tropfen meine Qual wegwaschen könnten. Er hätte mein Sohn sein können, ich dachte von immer als wäre er in meiner Verantwortung, aber diese Worte… diese Worte…

Ich verdiene Vergebung nicht, aber die Welt hätte wenigstens sein Leben in jenem verhängnisvollen Moment verschonen können.

Er hätte nicht fallen sollen, nicht er, warum er?

Vielleicht bin ich schuldig, aber er war unschuldig.

Ich stehe in meinem Schlafzimmer und beobachte Fred und George, die draußen versuchen, in Harry irgendein Leben zu erwecken, beobachte Hermine, die auf dem Zaun sitzt und den beiden ebenfalls zuschaut. Sie machen sich keine Sorgen über mich, und dafür bin ich dankbar. Sie brauchen das nicht zu wissen. Niemand würde je erraten warum ich lieber im gleichen Bett wie Blast-Ended Skrewts schlafen würde als das zu erleiden. Sie beschuldigen sich selbst, sie beschuldigen einander, sie beschuldigen Sirius … aber niemand denkt daran, mich zu beschuldigen. Und warum nicht? Warum erinnern sie sich nicht, dass ich es auch vermasselt habe?

Merlin, erinnern sie sich nicht?

Wer konnte Umbridge nicht lang genug davon abhalten, zu ihrem Büro zu gehen und Harry vom Feuer wegzuziehen? Wer dachte nicht an Snape, der noch im Schloss war, als wir glaubten, dass alle vom Orden weg wären? Wer konnte das Inquisitionskommando nicht abwehren und Harrys und Hermines Flucht verhindern? Wer war immer zu schwach, um seinem besten Freund die Stirn zu bieten und über einen besseren Weg nachzudenken, um die Probleme zu lösen? Wer überredete Harry nicht, einen anderen Weg zu Sirius zu finden und nicht abzuhauen? Wer war der Narr, der Harry und Hermine ihre Zauberstäbe in den Wald brachte? Wenn ich sie zurückgelassen hätte, hätten wir zum Schloss zurückgehen müssen, um sie zu holen, und dann wären wir Snape über den Weg gelaufen, der uns gesagt hätte, dass mit Sirius alles in Ordnung war…

Und dann wäre Sirius jetzt am Leben. Ich mochte Sirius, mochte ihn sehr. Er war um so vieles cooler und interessierter und lustiger als die meisten Erwachsenen, die ich kenne, und als er die DA mit solchem Enthusiasmus unterstützte, mochte ich ihn noch mehr. Sogar Fred und George mochten ihn, und sie mögen nur die besten der besten. OK, sie mögen Hermine auch, und sie ist nicht wirklich cool, aber höchstwahrscheinlich deshalb, weil sie wirklich nett ist. O Gott! Ich komme zurück auf Sirius. Warum habe ich nicht nachgedacht? Warum folgte ich Harry blindlings, und blieb nicht einmal stehen, um über Hermines Warnungen nachzudenken? Warum nahm ich ihre Zauberstäbe, oh warum war ich so ein Narr? Und warum verstehen sie nicht, dass auch ich eine Rolle in dieser Tragödie gespielt habe. Warum erinnern sie sich nicht, dass auch ich Fehler gemacht habe, und dass meine Fehler einen Mann das Leben gekostet haben.

Es hätte nie geschehen sollen. Ich hätte nicht blöd genug sein sollen, um dieses große Gehirn anzugreifen und Probleme mit ihm zu bekommen. Wenn nicht, vielleicht wäre ich ebenfalls im Stande gewesen, mich zu duellieren, und vielleicht wäre Sirius nach allem nicht bei Bellatrix Lestrange gelandet. Vielleicht hätte ich es an seiner Stelle und vielleicht wäre ich durch den Vorhang gefallen, in seinen dunklen Abgrund, und vielleicht wäre ich im Stande gewesen, der Glückliche zu sein und meinen Dämonen und meiner Schuld zu entkommen. Glücklich! Oh Merlin, du stiehlst mir meinen Verstand!

Hatte Sirius Glück, durch den Vorhang zu fallen? Hilfe, Ich werde wirklich verrückt! Meine Augen konzentrieren sich nicht länger auf die Leute im Garten, aber anstatt dessen verschwimmen sie in heißen Tränen.

Glück, Glück, ich hätte Glück gehabt, wenn ich stattdessen in den Vorhang gefallen wäre, anstatt hier zu sein, hier mit diesen Dämonen und Albträumen und diesen endlosen Fragen „wenn nicht" und „was wäre wenn…" Glück! Ich fange an zu lachen, während ich hier stehe, und mein Lachen ist hysterisch und furchtbar leer, ohne jede Fröhlichkeit. Oh, das ist hysterisch, komisch! Glück gehabt zu haben… oh, Ich werde verrückt, der Schmerz, Schuld zu ertragen, von dem keiner glaubt, dass er existiert – das macht mich verrückt.

Das hätte niemals geschehen sollen! Sirius! Es hätte nicht ihn treffen sollen.

Denn obwohl ich vielleicht schuldig bin, war er unschuldig.

Das Zaubereiministerium schrieb Dumbledore einen Brief voll von Entschuldigungen, sie entschuldigten sich für den Glauben, dass Sirius Black eine Mörder war, sie entschuldigten sich dafür, dass sie nicht früher auf uns gehört und nicht früher realisiert hatten, dass Voldemort zurück war, sie entschuldigten sich, dass Harry und Dumbledore in der Öffentlichkeit verspottet und ihre Namen durch den Kakao gezogen haben. Und ich sitze da und sehe zu, wie sie Anträge über soziale Einrichtungen für Werwölfe und Verteidigungsklassen und Auroren – Alarmierungsprogramme verabschieden, und ich beobachte es und lasse alles an mir vorüberziehen.

Jetzt ist es dämmrig und der Vollmond wird in ein bis zwei Stunden aufgehen. Ich sehne es herbei, denn nur während dem Vollmond kann ich mich verwandeln und Remus Lupin verschwindet hinter einem rohen Tier. Ich schätze den Wolf jetzt, denn es gibt mir etwas, von dem ich sonst nur träumen kann: Gefühllosigkeit. Ich kann mich dann nicht länger erinnern, ich kann nicht länger begreifen, Ich kann nichts weiter fühlen außer dem Hunger und Durst nach Jagd. Ich werde zu einem Jäger, und der Mensch – mit seinem Schmerz, seinen Erinnerungen und seiner Schuld, verschwindet in diesen herbeigesehnten Schatten. Die Minuten verrinnen langsam, jede Minute ist länger als ein Jahr… geh auf für mich, Mond. Ich verbannte dich für Jahre, aber ich war trotzdem immer dein Untergebener. Gib mir eine Belohnung für meine Ergebenheit, und geh auf für mich.

Ich lache, oh, wie ich lache. Es ist ein bitteres, entstelltes Lachen, so ganz und gar nicht meines, und ich sehe, wie sie versuchen vorzugeben, dass es das letzte Jahr nicht gab, dass Voldemort auf sie gewartet hat, bis sie aufwachen und realisieren, dass er zurück ist bevor er wieder offen agiert. Oh ja, ich lache, weil ich immer an ihn denke. Sirius sollte hier sein, er hätte die Maskerade sehr geschätzt.

Verdammnis erwartet mich wenn ich sterbe. Und obwohl ich weiß, welche Hölle mich erwartet, ich werde den Tod begrüßen. Ohne James, ohne Sirius; bald wird der Krieg vorbei sein und Harry, Ron und Hermine werden nicht länger jemanden brauchen, der über sie wacht, und ich werde meine Befreiung suchen können - ich werde sie begrüßen.

Ich war ein Kind als James, Sirius, Peter und ich Freunde wurden, und sie mieden mich nicht, als sie erkannten, was ich war. Ich war älter als Sirius, um vier Monate, und ich nahm es auf mich sein Schutz zu sein, die ihn zurückhaltende Hand, wenn er zu übermütig wurde. Ich war die Stimme der Vernunft, und es war meine Aufgabe, und ich wollte ihn vor seinem eigenen Übermut schützen. Ich schuldete es ihm, schuldete es Sirius nach all den Zeiten, wo er mich beschützt hatte und treu zu mir gestanden hatte, und nie aufhörte, an mich zu glauben, selbst wenn ich und alle anderen schon aufgeben hatten. Ich schuldete es ihm, ohne Zweifel.

Es war mein Job, über ihn im Grimmauld Platz zu wachen, aber ich versagte. Es war meine Aufgabe, ihn seiner Stärke und Nützlichkeit zu versichern, als er von Hoffnungslosigkeit geplagt wurde, aber ich versagte. Es war meine Pflicht, für meinen besten Freund da zu sein, als er jemanden brauchte, der ihm sagte, das der Tag, an dem er wieder frei sein würde, kommen würde, ihm Antworten zu geben auf die Fragen, die er über Harry hatte, aber ich tat nicht genug. Ich hätte ihn von der Mysteriumsabteilung fernhalten sollen in jener Nacht, egal wie sehr er protestierte und kämpfte und gehen wollte, aber ich hielt ihn nicht fern.

Es war meine Aufgabe, und nur meine, sein bester Freund zu sein nachdem James gestorben war, aber ich habe versagt.

Alle Höllen dieser Welt mögen meinen Körper und Geist ergreifen, wenn ich endlich aufhöre zu atmen, denn ich weiß, dass ich nichts Geringeres verdiene. Ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen, in manchen Hinsichten ärger im Stich gelassen, als irgendjemand es sich vorstellen kann. Ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen, und es ist er, der gnadenlos durch die Schwärze des Vorhangs gefallen ist, wo ich es gewesen sein sollte. Es hätte mich treffen sollen, ich sollte in dem mysteriösen Abgrund liegen, indem er nun treibt.

Oh, Mond, du hast mich nicht verlassen. Ich frage mich warum. Ich verdiene es nicht, von dieser Qual verschont zu werden, in einmal für eine von einundzwanzig Nächten. Haare wachsen auf meiner Haut, mein Körper wird steif, Ich beginne zu vergessen. Die Zähne treten hervor und Pranken klappern auf dem Boden. Der Wolf ist erwacht, und er ist bereit zur Jagd. Seine Kiefer suchen die Kehle einer Frau, einer Frau mit hohlen Augen und kohlschwarzen Haaren… oh Merlin, du hast mir heute Nacht keine Rettung zu Teil werden lassen. Ich erinnere mich, Ich erinnere mich an Sirius und Bellatrix und ich weiß, wer ich bin.

Wenn ich immer noch im Körper eines Menschen wäre, würde ich lachen, denn ich verstehe nur zu gut was mit mir passiert. Lachen, Lachen ist mein Weg in den Wahnsinn. Der Wolf hat diese Nacht keinen vollen Sieg errungen. Du hast mir keine Gnade erwiesen, und ich will sie nicht einmal. Ich weiß, warum ich „verschont" worden bin.

Ich bin schuldig, und er war unschuldig.

Ich war immer etwas in ihn verliebt. Er alles, von dem ein Mädchen träumen konnte; hübsch, lustig, verwegen und er hatte einen süßen Beschützerinstinkt, der der Beweis seines Herzens war. Es war nicht aus Dunkelheit und Stein, und er war nicht der Mörder, für den sie ihn hielten. Oh Sirius, du hast Glück, dass du dem entkommen bist. Du hast an deiner Unschuldigkeit festgehalten und dir die Zurechnungsfähigkeit bis zum Ende nicht rauben lassen, während der Rest von uns immer noch in diesem Netz aus Lügen, Erinnerungen und endloser, unaufhörlicher Schuld lebt.

Wir sind verloren, Sirius.

Ich bin verloren.

Wie kann ich jemals um Verzeihung bitten, für das was ich tat? Sie verstehen mich nicht, keiner von ihnen. Harry macht sich Selbstvorwürfe, und Dumbledore beschuldigt sich selbst, genauso wie Professor Lupin. Oh, aber ist es nicht komisch wie unsere Schuld uns um den kleinen Finger wickelt und uns alle um den Verstand bringt? Ich habe ihn getötet, mein Gott, ich war diejenige, die ihn getötet hat! Harry liebte ihn, Remus liebte ihn, Mrs. Weasley liebte ihn, ich liebte ihn – und ich tötete ihn! Komisch, oder nicht?

Warum hattest du Glück, Sirius? Du weißt nicht, wie viel Glück du hattest, derjenige zu sein, der dem Ganzen entkam. Herr, bin ich verrückt weil ich das sage? Bin ich verrückt, weil ich mit jedem Teil meines Herzens wünsche, das ich an seiner Stelle wäre? Vor uns liegt nur Tod, Vernichtung, Verlust und Wahn, totale Zerstörung unserer Gedanken und unserer Unschuld. Wir waren alle unschuldig, verdammt noch mal, aber jetzt sind wir alle zerbrochen durch Schuld. Du entkamst unserem Schicksal, Sirius, und dafür ist ein Teil von mir glücklich. Wenigstens bist du von unserem Kampf, unsere Folter, unserer Zukunft und Schmerz verschont worden. Nicht einmal Sieg wird jetzt vollkommen sein, denn wir haben schon jetzt zuviel verloren. Oh, Ich wünsche mir ich wäre an deiner Stelle, aber ich bin ebenso froh, dass du derjenige warst, der verschont wurde.

Trotzdem hätte das nie so geschehen dürfen, wie es letztendlich geschehen ist. Ich muss jetzt wirklich dabei sein, meinen Verstand zu verlieren, denn ich finde das paradox. Er hätte niemals sterben sollen, er hätte nicht derjenige sein sollen, der fiel. Ich tat ihm das an, ich bin der Grund für seinen Sturz. Warum liege ich nicht an seiner Stelle an diesem Ort, warum ist er nicht mehr da, um Harry zu beschützen, um Harry wie ein Vater oder Bruder zu lieben? Warum bin stattdessen nicht ich gefallen?

Satan, hole mich! Entreiße mir die Magie und die Zaubererwelt und bring mich zu der Hölle der Muggle. Ich weiß jetzt, warum sie die Muggle verspotten, denn ich mugglestämmig und ich bin närrisch genug, um es beweisen zu können. Ich verdiene es, in der Hölle zu schmoren für das, was ich ihm antat. Ich war diejenige die auf die brillante Idee gekommen ist, in den verboten Wald zu gehen, zu den Zentauren, zu Grawp. Wenn wir nicht so viel Zeit verschwendet hätten, hätten wir vielleicht Snape gefunden und herausgefunden, dass mit Sirius alles in Ordnung war. Vielleicht hätten wir so viele Dinge verstanden, die wir zu spät realisierten… oh, Ich glaube, mein Verstand realisierte es in dem Moment, als ich hörte, dass Sirius von uns gegangen war. Tot – Sirius! Gestorben!

Oh Gott, verschließt du deine Augen vor der Wirklichkeit? Warum hast du nicht mich statt ihm genommen?

Ich bin schuldig, aber er war unschuldig.

Was kann ich sagen? Es war mein Fehler, alles mein Fehler. Ich denke an Sirius und an meinen Verlust, ja, aber ich bin nicht so blind, dass ich nicht sehe, was die anderen sich selbst antun. Selbst jetzt, es ist ein Treffen des Ordens des Phönixes, und ich kann sie alle sehen.

Ich kann die gequälte Bitterkeit in Snapes blassem Gesicht sehen. Er ist schlimmer denn je, und ich weiß dass es deswegen ist, weil er versucht, seinen Emotionen zu entkommen, und er schafft es nicht. Er hasste Sirius, aber das war ein sehr starkes Gefühl, und ein solches Gefühl kann nicht plötzlich ausgelöscht werden.

Ich kann die müde Trauer von Professor Lupin sehen. Er sieht erschöpfter als je zuvor aus, und ich weiß warum. Er versucht zu vergessen und all seine Kraft in seine Arbeit zu legen, sodass er vergessen kann. Er will nicht seine Erinnerungen zu vergessen, nur seine Schuld.

Ich kann sehen, wie Mrs. Weasley ihr Taschentuch zu ihren Augen führt. Sie kann diese Diskussionen nicht ertragen, weil Sirius immer an irgendeinem Punkt zu Widersprechen anfing und es furchtbar still ohne ihn ist. Sie weint weil sie nicht länger mit ihm streiten kann, und gerade diese Auseinandersetzungen bringen sie ebenfalls zum Weinen.

Ich kann sehen, wie Ron so völlig verängstigt und kläglich umher sieht, als würde er erwarten, dass einer von uns mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigt und mit ärgerlicher, verbitterter Stimme schreit: „Warum hast du das getan, Ron?" He fürchtet sich vor seiner eigenen Schuld, aber er erträgt es und das zerstört ihn.

Ich kann sehen, wie Professor Dumbledore zu uns spricht wie ein wahrer Führer, aber das Funkeln seiner blauen Augen ist erloschen wie sein Licht, und ich weiß, was das heißt. Dass heißt Alter, und Alter heißt Gewissen, und Gewissen heißt Schuld.

Ich kann sehe, wie Hermine zusammengekauert am Fenster sitzt und nach draußen starrt. Sie hört dem Treffen zu, aber ihre Augen und ihr Herz sind woanders. Sie ist verloren, verloren in ihrem Schmerz und ihrer schwindenden Zurechnungsfähigkeit und ihrer Schuld, und ich weiß nicht, ob sie zurückkommen kann.

Oh nein, Ich bin nicht so nur auf mich selbst konzentriert wie sie glauben. Ich bin der einzige, der noch bei Verstand ist, der einzige von uns allen. Oder? Bin ich nicht? Natürlich bin ich es. Ich bin der einzige, der fähig ist, sich zu erinnern und die Wahrheit zu sehen. Der einzige, dessen Verstand noch intakt und ungebrochen ist.

Sie glauben, es sei ihr Fehler, dass sie irgendwie seinen Tod, seine Vernichtung verschuldet hätten. Ich sehe es in ihren Augen, in jeder Faser von ihnen, in ihren Stimmen, in ihren Albsträumen, in ihren Schreien und ihrem hysterischen, psychotischen Lachen, das absolut nicht aussagt und durch die Nacht hallt wie ein Bruchstück der Hölle, das nicht einmal bei St. Mungos schlimmsten Fällen beobachtet wurde.

Und ich lache, weil es so komisch ist, dass sie das tun und nicht bemerken, dass die einfachste Antwort die richtige ist. Ich war es, alles war ich, und jeder Teil der Schuld fällt auf mich.

Ich vergas den Spiegel, den Sirius mir gegeben hat. Ich vergaß, wie unvertrauenswürdig Kreacher war. Ich hielt nicht inne, um über die Konsequenzen meines hastigen Handelns nachzudenken oder um Hermine zu zuhören, als sie versuchte mich zu warnen. Ich war ein Narr, als ich vergaß, dass Snape im Schloss war, und ich war derjenige, der blöd genug war, um nicht zu bemerken, dass er uns wirklich helfen wollte, dass er meine kryptischen Worte verstand aber das nicht wirklich zeigen konnte. Ich war ein Narr, der verdammte Narr, der alles ruinierte. Ich brachte Sirius dazu, mich zu lieben, Ich brachte meine Freunde dazu, mir in dieser Nacht in das Ministerium zu folgen, ich zog die Todesser an in dieser fatalen Nacht, ich war derjenige der den Held spielen musste und im Endeffekt jemanden getötet hat.

Oh, was kann ich sagen? Was kann man überhaupt sagen? Wie kann irgendjemand an dem zweifeln, was ich getan habe?

Ist es nicht komisch, dass wir uns alle selbst zerstören deswegen, was der einen Person zugestoßen ist, die wir alle liebten? Ist es nicht komisch, dass wir alle daran mitgewirkt haben, einen Mann zu töten, den wir liebten und auch jetzt noch lieben? Sirius hatte nicht verdient, was ihm angetan wurde, und wir verdienten nicht, dass jemand wie er uns geliebt hat. Ich würde gern deinen Platz einnehmen, Sirius, mein Pate, mein Zufluchtsort. Ich würde meine Seele verkaufen, an deiner Stelle gewesen zu sein oder um dich zurückzubringen, sodass du uns wieder ans Licht führen kannst. Das alles hätte nie passieren dürfen.

Wir alle waren einmal unschuldig, aber diese Zeit ist jetzt gestorben.

Ich hätte derjenige sein sollen, der gefallen ist. Ich... wir... nicht er! Es ist komisch, denn es hätte das Ende jeder Hoffnung bedeutet, Voldemort zu besiegen. Ich hätte an seiner Stelle sterben sollen! Oh, ist es nicht ironisch und komisch, dass Opfer für das Wohl der Welt gemacht werden müssen? Opfer gehören in die Hölle, Ich will Gerechtigkeit. Merlin, was hast du dir dabei gedacht, als du den falschen Mann von uns genommen hast?

Wir sind schuldig, und er war unschuldig.


End file.
